Nathan Adams
|movie = The Secret of the Birth, Nyan!}} , often referred to as , is the main protagonist of the ''Yo-kai Watch'' series. Nate possesses a Yo-kai Watch which allows him to see, befriend and summon Yo-kai. His Yo-kai form, Fu2, was revealed in the second Yo-kai Watch movie. History In the anime Season 1 After being called "average" by his friends, he continues his bug search. Then, he finds the Crank-a-kai and inserts a coin to free Whisper from his capsule. Whisper gives Nate the Yo-kai Watch and introduces him to the world of Yo-kai. In episode 5, Jibanyan moves in and cause mischief for Nate's parents. However, an exorcist attempt to send him and Whisper to heaven made him change his behavior, and he is now, like Whisper, Nate's roommate. In episode 27, he and Whisper gets the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. However, they have problems with a long line and how to use the watch properly. Season 2 In episode 78, he, Whisper, and Jibanyan get the Yo-kai watch U prototype. Since the new watch can summon any Yo-kai, he gives his old Yo-kai watches to Hidabat. In episode 98, he updates his watch and it becomes the light blue Yo-kai Watch U-1. In episode 130, he meets Tomnyan and gets the Yo-kai Watch Dream. In episode 131, he meets Jerry who misuses Nate's first Yo-kai Watch and attempts to meet Yo-kai and collect their medals, including Jibanyan. In episodes 133-134, his accidents indirectly defeat Kangaeroo, who possessed Inaho; however, she becomes upset at him afterwards. In episode 134, Inaho breaks USApyon's 4 rocket, causing him to flee to Nate's. Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan learn why USApyon fled to his house. Tomnyan visits Nate and meets USApyon. The Merican Yo-kai like each other because they are both from USA. However when Tomnyan notices the rocket set of 1, 2, 3, and 5, just like Whisper, USApyon enters Vader Mode and Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Tomnyan get attacked. The victims flee outside but Nate sees Inaho walking by. Nate summons Tattletell and Sunao and they possess Inaho. In the end of the segment, Inaho gives USApyon a 75 rocket. Since he did not get a 4 rocket replacement, USApyon enters Vader Mode again, blasting Inaho, Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Tomnyan once again. In episode 136, he cooks Japanese food for Tomnyan and Jerry. Tomnyan loves the food, but Jerry adds maple syrup before eating Nate's meals. In episodes 119, 133, and 134, he, Whisper, and Jibanyan interact with Inaho and USApyon. In the games Yo-kai Watch After searching for bugs, Nate comes across the Crank-a-kai and inserts a coin to free Whisper from his capsule. Whisper gives Nate the Yo-kai watch and introduces him to the world of Yo-Kai. Yo-kai Watch 2 He, Whisper, and Jibanyan team up with Nathaniel and Hovernyan to stop Tokio Ubaune and her Wicked army. Yo-kai Watch 3 He and his family move to St. Peanutsburg for business. In chapter 3, Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan befriend Mac. In chapter 6, they befriend Inaho and USApyon. At the same time, they become friends with Komasan again. Nate ends up moving back to Japan at the end of the game. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble He appears as a background character. Yo-kai Watch Busters He makes an end credits cameo appearing in the photos and dancing the ending song. He is also seen in a few missions. Yo-kai Sangokushi In the manga Wakuwaku Nyanderful Day Physical Traits General appearance Nate is a fair-skinned young boy with big black eyes and dark brown hair worn with three large spikes resembling cowlicks. A small amount of hair sticks down at his neck. He wears a red shirt with white rim on each sleeve and collar, matching the star at his chest. On his arm is a blue and white design. His cargo pants are light grey and worn with a brown belt, while his boots resemble a pair of white shoes accent by blue and red. He wears his Yo-Kai Watch on his left wrist. Sometimes, he wears an orange shirt with white rim on each sleeve and collar, matching the star at his chest, and a red sweater. In episode 89-118, he wears a black and white striped shirt and a red and brown sweater. Starting from episode 119, he wears his new clothing from Yo-kai Watch 3, that being a blue shirt, a red short-sleeve jacket with white stars on each side, and white jeans. He has all the Yo-kai Watches including the normal watch, the Model Zero, and the U Prototype that updated into the light blue U-1. He currently wears the Yo-kai Watch Dream. Personality Nathan is a fun kid but tends to come off as comedic. He enjoys being with his friends and the Yo-Kai he befriended, even when they can be troublesome. His personality is very infectious and gains him many friends - however, one noticeable trait is how extremely average he is. This spreads even to his school marks and greatly annoys him, in fact he really is not average. Like most kids, Nathan does basic things- like watching television, messing up his room, staying up late at night to watch television or play games. But, however, he is very righteous and has a strong sense of justice when a real crisis pops up. Relationships Humans Bear and Eddie Nathan's most notable friends are Bear and Eddie. He gets along very well with them and they often spend time together. Sometimes they can be mean to Nate when it comes to hunting bugs or haunted dares. They have appear more and have a larger role than Katie in the anime. Katie Nathan is very close to Katie and has a crush on her. Nathan frequently tries to impress her, albeit to no avail. Although Katie, does compliment Nate in certain episodes. During an incident where Nate is inspiritied by Suspicioni, Nate asks Katie what she thinks of him. Katie says that she feels comfortable around Nate because of his averageness and he's special because of how average he is. After Gachin-kozo's inspirit leaves Katie in an upset state, Nate demands the Yo-Kai undo what it did, but it refuses. Nate, in turn, summons in Kyubi, Venoct, Robonyan F, Snartle, Lie-in Heart, and Shogunyan to make the Yo-kai undo what it did. After it still refuses, Nate proceeds to summon in Lord Enma to stop the Yo-kai, which shows that Nate cares very deeply for Katie and will fight for her if he feels like he needs to. Inaho She knows about Yo-kai like he does, and they have interacted several times. Their most notable ones were in Yo-kai Watch 3, the second Yo-kai Watch movie, episode 119, episode 133, and episode 134. In Yo-kai Watch 3, he meets her in chapter 6 and they team up for the rest of the main story. While he is happy she is the other person with a Yo-kai Watch, he does seem to be sort of irritated by her at certain times. In the anime, these feelings remain when they first meet during the second movie and Nate calls her an idiot right to her face twice, though Inaho either didn't notice or didn't care. However after the final battle, they became a bit closer. There has been times where Inaho gets upset at Nate. This has happened in episodes 133 and 134. However, Inaho likes Nate and does act friendly to him. Lily Adams and Aaron Adams Mac He befriends him in chapter 3 and they team up for the rest of the main story. In chapter 4, he introduces Nate to his Secret House and teaches him how to steer the log raft. He uses the pendant around his neck instead of a Yo-kai Watch to see Yo-kai. Jerry Nathaniel Adams When Nate arrives in the past, Nathaniel doesn't really like that fact, but eventually goes along with it and gives his grandson the Yo-Kai Watch Model Zero as a parting gift. Lucy Loo Adams Nate has nothing but respect for his grandmother and is happy to be around her. After the incident during the first movie, she gifts to him his grandfather's 'most important Medal', which is Hovernyan's Yo-Kai Medal. Yo-kai Whisper Whisper pledges loyalty to Nathan by becoming his butler after being freed from the Crank-a-kai by him. Though he tries to be useful to Nathan, he in fact annoys Nathan by dismissing his suspicions about Yo-kai, claiming he hadn't heard of a Yo-kai behind a supernatural event. Although Nathan can be easily annoyed by Whisper's lack of useful knowledge about Yo-kai, he still holds a strong bond with him, as seen after being cut by Shogunyan, he cried his "death", only to reasurre himself and share a warm moment. Jibanyan Nate befriends Jibanyan after finding him in a crosswalk. The cat Yo-Kai quickly bonds with him and gives him his Yo-Kai Medal. After moving to Nathan's house, he initially annoys Nathan by causing mischief, earning a smack with a fan until he decides to turn over a new leaf. Nathan usually has Jibanyan as his first choice when summoning Yo-Kai. Komasan and Komajiro Nate befriends Komasan in episode 7. Although Komajiro did interact with Nate several times, it is unknown when they actually first met. Hidabat Nate befriends Hidabat in episode 8 and becomes Nate's 3rd Yo-kai roommate. He gives Nate useful items whenever he needs them. Despite his liking of being in Nate's closet, he actually wanted Nate to summon him for the first time in episode 102. Fuyunyan Nate befriends him the the first Yo-kai Watch movie. Fuyunyan only appears in the movies so far, but he continues to help Nate defeat his enemies. Tomnyan He first meets Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan in episode 130 and tells them about the new Yo-kai Watch Dream. He meets Tomnyan at Mac's Secret House for Sailing The Boat in Yo-kai Watch 3. USApyon See Inaho. Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Tomnyan, like Inaho, were attacked by USApyon's Vader Mode. Trivia * He hates just being average and being called average by any peers, especially by his own friends Bear, Eddie, and Katie. * He beats Whisper and Jibanyan with a paper fan to discipline them. ** However, there has been several times they instead spanked Nate. * His fears are Vader Mode, going to the dentist, and his mom getting angry whether he does not obey her or he says cruel things about her. ** His mother's anger fear may have come from the fact she simply has a very bad temper. * His English voice dub actor Johnny Yong Bosch also played Adam Park from Power Rangers and Nobita Nobi in the Disney XD dub of Doraemon. ** Coincidentally, Nate's last name is the first name of Adam Park. In other languages * Spanish: * French: * German: Nathan Adams * Italian: Nathan adams * Portuguese: * Korean: 윤민호 Yuminho * Chinese: 天野 景太 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Springdale Residents Category:Adams Family